Network sites and other types of interactive electronic catalog systems commonly include recommendation systems for providing recommendations of items such as items that are available for download and/or purchase. The recommendations are typically generated based on monitored user activities or behaviors, such as item purchases, item viewing events, item play events, item rentals, and/or other types of item consumption actions. In some systems, the recommendations are additionally or alternatively based on users' explicit ratings of items.